


Uncertain returns

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira is a little unsure to how this might go but he has to try





	Uncertain returns

Valentines had been a bit of a bust. It had been fun to be with Ryuji. Morgana had ditched them and that had been painful, a bit annoying but painful too. Akira had put up with it however and how could he not? He had a friend by his side even when he was thinking about something different entirely.

But when it came to Yusuke, Akira was never thinking clearly. He should be by now but he just never managed to think clearly when it came to Yusuke. He should have said something when he had the chance, he had that time.

There had been all those moments to let Yusuke know how he felt but it always slipped through his fingers. Akira always seemed to let the most important chances go. But he was through with that. This time he was not going to let it slip through his hands. This time for certain he was going to say something.

The day after valentines he had run into Yusuke at the station. He had been composed and as beautiful as he always was. Akira had been thankful he was alone and regretful he could not lure Yusuke back to Leblanc. Especially when Yusuke had given him a token of affection.

_“Now that I’ve seen you.” Yusuke had laughed softly as people passed them by in the station. “I know the reason that I’ve been left behind with so many. I’ll share this with you. It’s a token of my appreciation and a symbol of my gratitude.”_

Akira had been so touched and taken aback. It was just a tiny bit of chocolate. He knew that it was just a bit of chocolate but he was allowed to be touched. He was allowed to be amazed over the entire thing and he was allowed to be fixated over the entire thing.

How long had he been looking at Yusuke and longing for more than what they had? The chocolate might be nothing to Yusuke. Things he had been given so he passed them on. What they represented to Akira however was a different story.

He had fallen for Yusuke. There had been a sign of it while they were helping Yusuke. Just a hint of it but as they went along and worked together. spoke together. The summer week where he had spent days back to back with Yusuke morning until evening. He for certain had fallen.

And he had stupidly done nothing. He used excuse after excuse to justify his silence. They had work to do, Yusuke was good at being his second in command. There were so many ways he tried to justify it while he knew that he was scared, he was terrified.

As close as they were. As close as they got his mouth remained closed. He ached to do something to say something to Yusuke with every passing day and with everyday Akira did not say a word. He just walked by Yusuke’s side as his heart clenched. But not now, he was taking the chance. In a small way but it was a meaningful way.

X

The day that others returned gifts. Akira was returning it tenfold. He dried his sweaty palms as he waited. Yusuke had said he would be over soon. Sojiro had already left. Morgana had been stolen by Futaba.

Everything was perfect all that was needed was- the door opened.

“Akira.” He was still in his school clothes. He flashed Akira a smile before he closed the door behind him. “The sign was still saying open.”

“Flip it?” Akira smiled as he moved to the mugs he had taken out. “And then some coffee?”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Yusuke laughed and moved back his hair from his face. “You’ve been on my mind the entire day. It is nice that I get to see you, and your smile.” Yusuke’s eyes were dancing when he looked at Akira. “Every time that I see that smile I am reminded of the hope that you bring.”

“I was going to feed you anyway.” Akira teased and Yusuke laughed. The sound bounced around the empty café and filled it with warmth. “I guess that you’re worming for something else. A model?”

“Well if you’re offering.” Yusuke teased. “I wouldn’t turn it down. I need to practice in order to get your smile right. I can work on your body in the meantime.” His gaze moved over Akira that told him the artist in Yusuke was noting changes in Akira’s body. “It’s not as though you don’t have an interesting body Akira.”

“Go out and flip the sign for me.” Akira shook his head. “Then when you come back we’ll sit and talk. I wanted you company too. I wanted to see your smile too.” He said softly. The warmth that Yusuke had brought with him, it looked as though it was going to give Akira the courage to do what needed to be done.

X

“Ah white day.” Yusuke recognized when Akira slid his gift across the table. “But what I gave you Akira did not need such an elaborate response.” He smiled at the chocolate that Akira had made. “I detect a bit of homemade work here. Coffee? Caramel?”

“You have a good nose.” Akira laughed softly before he placed his hand on top of Yusuke’s before Yusuke could sweep the package into his bag. “There’s caramel, coffee and some fruit ones. I know that you just gave me something small last month but it meant a lot to me.”

“Akira.” Yusuke said softly. He made no movements to pull his hand away. Instead he was watching Akira fixatedly. “What is this about?”

“Usually there is a note and a big confession behind a school or something right?” Akira smiled as he looked down at his hand on Yusuke’s. “But I didn’t do that. I couldn’t do that. For valentine’s day I wanted to at least say something. I didn’t. I know you didn’t mean your chocolate in that way.” Akira said softly. “But to me… you…” He swallowed. “You mean a lot to me Yusuke. Having you by my side, in my ear. I already can’t think about you not being in my life. The other feelings I have for you. They are-“

The hand he was resting on Yusuke’s was moved as Yusuke removed it before he placed it on top of Akira’s. “For some time now.” He said softly. “I felt as though there were a type of connection between us. I said nothing because well…” He trailed off. “Beyond the phantom thieves. I don’t exactly mingle with those my own age. You’re one the few people that accept me as I am. And I’m one the few people you allow to see vulnerable.”

“I like you.” Akira admitted. “As a partner, as a friend and as a romantic option.” Yusuke’s soft snort made him flush. “I have to spell it out okay? And I feel sort of messed up because I’m Joker, I’m leader and-“

Yusuke’s finger silenced him. He had leaned over the table in order to silence Akira. “While that is true, I believe we are equals as well. I make my own decisions.” He said softly. “You made your points and I…” He sat back down with a soft laugh. “Have discovered recently that my fondness for you extends beyond friendship.” Akira watched Yusuke unwrap his white day gift in surprise. “I had been thinking of consulting Ann on the matter but as always leader.” He took a bite of the coffee flavoured chocolate with a smile. “You take me completely by surprise.”


End file.
